F O O L S
by SameOldFearss
Summary: Sólo los tontos se enamoran.


Lo poco que recuerda de esa noche es un rayo atravesando el cielo. El clima era frío, más de lo usual, quizás debido a la lluvia torrencial que caía.

También recuerda esa gran y familiar mano tomar la suya y esa sonrisa encantadora, labios resecos susurrar "Te amo" una y otra vez. Pupilas dilatadas y corazones acelerados. Un sentimiento de euforia producto de las drogas consumidas pocos minutos atrás y la oscuridad de su cuarto. Estaban solos, eso lo recordaba bien.

\- Será poco, ni siquiera lo notarán - recordaba que le había dicho el hombre, ella sólo asintió, embobada por los narcóticos.

Recordaba cómo Él se levantaba de la cama y andaba a tientas por la oscura habitación hasta la puerta, un leve velo de luz entró a través de ésta, cegandola por momentos. Siguió al muchacho por la solitaria casa ignorando el nudo en su ganganta. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía, pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento y tomar la mano de Él en busca de confort, Él apretó su mano con exagerada fuerza pero la muchacha prefirió ignorar el dolor mientras continuaban su camino.

\- ¿Dónde está? - la voz de Él se oía a penas como un susurro en sus recuerdos. Ella lo guió hasta la habitación de sus padres.

\- Debería estar por aquí - respondió con voz adormecida después de unos segundos pensando.

Él asintió y empezó a registrar descuidadamente la habitación mientras la muchacha mantenía la vista fija en su amplia y atractiva espalda, ignorando el creciente nudo en su garganta.

\- ¡Aquí está! - celebró Él, sosteniendo un pequeño cofre lleno de las joyas de la madre de la muchacha. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa floja en respuesta - ¿Y el dinero?

La francesa parpadeó confundida - Dijiste que solo necesitabas las joyas.

\- Sabes que necesito el dinero - el hombre se movía de un lado a otro por la gran habitación - Tengo una gran deuda, Emma.

Emma, adormecida por las drogas, asintió, señalando la cama con dedos temblorosos - Creo que está ahí, hay una caja fuerte debajo.

Él asintió en respuesta, dando grandes zancadas hasta la cama matrimonial, de un movimiento fluido movió la gran cama, la gris caja metálica resplandecía bajo la tenue luz del bombillo.

\- Contraseña - chasqueó sus dedos llamando la atención de la desorientada chica.

Emma meditó un momento, distrayendose con el resplandor de la caja - ocho- cuatro- nueve- siete- respondió luego de unos segundos, recitando su fecha de nacimiemto.

Él asintió, marcando con prisa los números dados por Emma, soltó una pequeña risa de júbilo cuando la caja se abrió, dejando ver varias pacas de billetes, mucho más de lo que necesitaba, Emma sonrió tenuemente al ver a su novio feliz, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más incomodo, ahora acompañado por un insoportable malestar en la boca del estómago. Él la tomó en brazos dándole un rápido beso mientras la elevaba un poco. En medio de su euforia no prestó atención al sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose en el piso de abajo, ni a los pasos en las escaleras hasta que fue tarde.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando pasar a un pareja sonriente, quienes charlaban distraídamente. Ambos pararon en seco al ver a aquél hombre cargar a su hija.

\- ¿Que haces tú aquí? - el padre de Emma reaccionó rapido dando dos grandes zancadas, acercándose a ellos - ¡No la toques! - de un tirón apartó a Emma del hombre. Emma se movió torpemente de un lado a otro ahora en brazos de su padre - ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella! - continuó gritando.

\- Robert - intervino la madre de Emma desde la puerta - Robert, tiene nuestro dinero.

Robert fijó sus furiosos ojos en el dinero y joyas que el hombre aún sostenía, éste se echó varios pasos para atrás en postura defensiva.

\- Déjame ir - Susurró en tono amenazante - Déjame ir y no pasará nada, no me volveré a acercar a Emma.

Sin pensar mucho, el padre de Emma se lanzó contra el corpulento hombre, tratando de arrebatarle sus cosas e ignorando las amenazas de Él y los gritos de su esposa. Todo pasaba muy rápido y Emma no lograba procesar nada.

De un movimiento certero Él derribó a Robert y corrió hasta la puerta, Robert se puso rapidamente de pié y siguió al hombre, tomándolo por un brazo.

\- ¡Sueltame! - gritó éste.

Las joyas y el dinero saltaron por los aires durante el forcejeo. Él soltó un grito frustrado mientras apartaba a Robert de un golpe.

\- Te dije - Habló lentamente - Qué sí me dejabas ir no pasaría nada - Él remarcaba cada palabra, sus ojos lentamente se nublaban con ira mientras registraba uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Sacó una pistola de ésta (¿la cargaba desde antes?) Y apuntó a Robert, que alzó los brazos con pánico.

Lo siguiente pasó aún más rápido.

Emma recuerda vagamente a su padre lanzarse una vez más contra Él, gritándole "¡Llama a la policía!" a su esposa, que se mantenía casi estática bajo el marco de la puerta. También recuerda el primer disparo, desgarrando el aire y el estomago de su padre. Recuerda el segundo, que destrozó la cabeza del hombre que la crió, manchando la habitación y sus recuerdos de sangre. Recuerda el grito aterrado de su madre y a Él girando sobre sus talones quedando de frente a la mujer. Pum. Tercer disparo, contra el pecho de ella, impactando justo en el corazón. Él se giró una vez más para quedar de frente a Emma, que miraba embobada la escena, demasiado drogada para entender de inmediato lo que pasaba.

\- Esto no tenía que terminar así - Declaró el hombre, apuntandole con el arma.

Cuarto disparo.

Después de eso todo es aún más borroso. Despertar en el hospital con una herida de bala a centímetros de su corazón. Hablar con centenares de policías. La noticia de que sus padres murieron en la escena. Él prófugo por varios días. Su captura. El juicio. Todo pasó en cuestión de semanas, recuerdos borrosos nublaban su mente, todo pasaba demasiado rapido, como en una de esas películas malas de acción que veía con sus padres. Pasaba sus días internada en el hospital, solo saliendo para dar testimonios ante la corte

Empezó a cobrar un poco de conciencia de lo que pasaba durante el viaje, con el boleto en el que se leía "Nueva York" en una mano y la maleta en la otra. Y ahora ahí estaba, ante la casa de sus abuelos a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Francia y del cementerio donde yacían sus padres. Y de Él.

Los cálidos brazos de su abuela la rodeaban mientras su abuelo le daba leves palmadas en la espalda. Promesas de una nueva vida salían de la boca de ambos. Mientras Emma asentía, adormecida, tal y como había pasado los últimos meses. Sus fríos ojos se fijaron en los cálidos de su abuela, una triste sonrisa en los labios de la señora.

\- Bienvenida, hija.

.

.

.

N/A: Hi

Esta historia contiene uso constante de drogas, violencia y (aunque no creo que esto debería estar en las advertencias) habrá una pareja del mismo sexo, Emma no es la protagonista, son varios protagonistas con historias entrelazadas y... creo que es todo, tal vez actualice la próxima semana.

See ya later.


End file.
